The PickUp Line
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: They both agreed; he had the best pick-up lines. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this as a Valentine's Day (Single's Awareness Day) present for my 'Valentine' (Single Buddy) Abby. She loves Iggy, and I come up with this one day. So yeah. The flock don't know it's V-day, and me and Abby were hanging out in the story.**

* * *

Iggy was lost. Now, usually, the blind boy was with someone else, but then again, Gazzy didn't usually ditch him with out warning.

Well, anyway, most people know that when you're lost, you stay where you are and you'll be found. Iggy was not most people.

He was wandering blindly – both literally and figuratively – and getting more lost with each step. He occasionally walked into people and random objects but he wasn't fazed.

But then he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

* * *

Abby was walking around town running errands. She hummed along to her iPod, oblivious to the world. Then she crashed into someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you," she said to the boy. He didn't respond. She couldn't help it; she had to laugh.

His face resembled that of a startled deer, like it was the shock of his life just to bump into her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Abby laughed.

"You could say that," the boy responded shakily, the initial shock not fading. Now Abby was getting concerned.

"What's wrong? You look seriously freaked out," she asked. He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Okay, this is going to sound a lot like a pick-up line, but I'm actually blind. Can't see a thing. But now I can. Weird," he replied, his eyes flickering around, taking in his surroundings almost hungrily.

"It'd be a pick-up line if you said it was because of me and looked only at me," Abby replied, enticing a laugh out of the boy.

"Well I'm sorry. I don't mean to ignore a pretty girl's looks," he smirked at her blush, resting his eyes on her. "I just want to enjoy everything I see."

"I'm starting to think this _is_ a pick-up line," she replied, her blush refusing to budge.

"It's not. I swear," he chuckled. "I'm Iggy, by the way. You don't have to introduce yourself if you think I'm hitting on you."

"I'm Abby," she laughed. "So what brings you to Chicago?"

"My little sisters wanted to go shopping in the Windy City," Iggy rolled his eyes. "Me and my two brothers said no, but our older sister overruled us. Democratic family, my toe," he snorted.

"Toe?" his phrase had Abby puzzled.

"I don't swear," was his reply.

"Same her," Abby grinned. "Crap! I have to go! I just remembered I have to meet my friend Jessica!" she exclaimed. "Bye Iggy! Maybe I'll see you around!"

Unfortunately, because she ran off, she didn't hear Iggy's sad remark.

"Oh. It's dark again," he sighed. "Maybe she _was_ the reason."

* * *

Iggy had eventually been found by an irate Max. Now the six bird-kids and talking dog sat in a random cafe. Total was disguised as a seeing-eye dog in order to be allowed in, once again.

"What's the matter, Figgy?" Fang asked. Iggy sat dejectedly, his blank stare seemingly fixed on his now empty plate.

"I met a girl today, when I was lost," the blind bird-kid mumbled quietly. Yet, apparently, he had not been quiet enough, because the others still heard him.

* * *

"Iggy's got a crush!" Abby jumped as a voice exclaimed from a table about ten feet away. Looking up, she saw a blushing Iggy yell at a young blonde boy.

"Shut up! It's not like that!" he yelled. "I could see around her. I don't know why. Then she left and I was blind again."

It was then that Abby noticed the seeing-eye dog at his feet. "So he really was blind," she murmured.

"What?" her friend, Jessica, asked.

"Nothing," Abby responded. Then she made a snap decision and got up.

* * *

Iggy grinned when his sight once again flickered back to life. He looked up as she sat down across from him.

"Hey Abby," he smiled and then laughed at the looks on the flock's faces.

"Hey. So, care to introduce me?" she laughed with him.

They both agreed; he had the best pick-up lines. Ever.

* * *

**Happy Single's Awareness Day! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAURA, SIMONE, AND JUAN. BUT MOSTLY LAURA. :)**


	2. Sky Is Falling Preview

**A/N: Hello! This is a preview for a Maximum Ride story that me and my friend Abby are writing on our shared account, Adorkable Super Dorks. Enjoy. :)**

**WE DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. WE ARE NOT MEN, THEREFORE WE ARE NOT JAMES PATTERSON.**

* * *

Sky Is Falling.

Chapter 1: Oh Hello, Ground.

* * *

I'm starting to think that the white coats ran out of proper bird DNA. I mean, really, who gives a girl _owl_ DNA when you know perfectly well that she could handle a different kind. Preferably one that _doesn't_ make her nocturnal.

"Come _on _Matt! Wake up!" I whined. Matt, the sixteen year old in charge of our flock and was two years older than me, just grunted and rolled over in his sleep. I sighed dramatically. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Very carefully, I put my hand into a fist, opened his mouth, and stuck the fist in.

"Aah!" came a startled exclamation, muffled by the fist. Works every time. I grinned and pulled out my fist. "Jessica! What the heck?"

"Oh good! You're awake," I feigned surprise.

"What time is it?" he grumbled. I checked the pocket watch that I had found abandoned on a bench the other day.

"Three in the morning," I beamed at him.

"Go back to sleep," he mumbled irritably. I rolled my eyes.

"You know as well as I do, I can't. Nocturnal insomniac, remember?" I snorted. Yup, that's me. The hyper-active bird-kid that _can't sleep._ Wonderful.

"Then what do you want?" he groaned. He knew better than to fall asleep around me. Darn, I was looking forward to pranking him. Oh well.

"Teach me how to fly!" I was the only one in the flock who couldn't fly yet. I was also the only one who had gotten shot in the wing when we escaped the School. Multiple shots. I felt like a bleeding block of Swiss cheese. The others learned how to fly during the 'do-or-die' situation. But I had to be carried. By Matt. It was humiliating. My wing had finally healed after a week.

"At three in the morning?" I could see him struggling between the idea of not having to carry me while he flew and the idea of going back to sleep. "Fine." I grinned. "I'm going to drop you from the sky," he added.

"Do or die, huh?" I was bouncing with excitement. He laughed at me as he got up and stretched, his wings unfurling as he did so.

* * *

Ah, adrenaline. The only way to describe my feelings right now. I could fly. _Finally_.

I looked down at Matt, who was flying below me in case I fell. Really? Please, have a little faith.

As I flew, I thought about our flock. Besides Matt and I, there were three others. There was Christine, who was fifteen, Abby, who was fourteen like me, and Noah, Matt's nine year old brother. I'm sad to say, I'm the most different of our little group. Of all of us, I'm the newbie. I've only been with them for a month. I'm the only one with no memory from before I woke up to the white coats; the only one to know what kind of bird DNA I was given; the only one to actually _act_ like their kind of bird; the only one without some special sort of power. Christine could turn nearly invisible, Abby could read minds by touching someone, Matt could control someone's speed by focusing on them, and Noah gained knowledge just by touching whatever contained the knowledge, like a book or a computer. But I've got nothing. Except my freakish survival instincts.

Now I know you're probably thinking that my survival instinct isn't special because everyone has it. Well, you see, my instincts are _insane._ If my body thinks I'm in danger, it causes a panic attack. Let's just say I have a lot of panic attacks.

"Did your mouth stop working?" Matt called up to me, unnerved by my silence. I just snorted and continued thinking. Then I felt a twinge in my healing wing.

"Uh Matt…" was all I got out before my wings collapsed from strain. I fell too fast, even for Matt. I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable panic attack before my death. It never came.

And neither did the impact.

My eyes flew open.

I was hovering above the ground, surrounded by a purple-tinted shield. A force field. _My_ force field.

Slowly lowering myself to the ground, I looked up to see Matt land. I stumbled forward and did something I never thought I'd do.

I fell asleep.

* * *

**I had fun writing this. Abby's gonna write the next chapter.**


End file.
